The highway department of the State of California, CalTrans, has used an apparatus of this kind since the 1960's, and this apparatus is an improvement over the CalTrans apparatus. This apparatus is unique in the sense that no other device of this nature is known except the old one of CalTrans and this improvement over it.
The needs the invention addresses and satisfies in this kind of apparatus are increased dependability, accuracy, and ease of operation.